Work out
by Edjen
Summary: Derek and Stiles talking in the car after the alpha incident. Work out is so much fun!
1. Chapter 1

**My beta seemed to be on vacation. So I post this without a beta. Sorry for ****all the mistakes. **

**Just a hint of slash…not like my other fictions. *LOL***

**It takes place after the last episode. Just a little talk in the car after the discovered who the alpha is. **

**I don't own teen wolf – but I like to slash it! **

**Work out**

One of those days, Derek swears, it's going to bite him in the ass that he helped Scott from the beginning. The pain in the ass he called best friend, Stiles Stilinsky, was hovering over him, checking for any wounds. Furiously skimming his fingers on every part of his skin he could reach.

"Would you stop that!" he growled.

"Are you okay?" Stilinksy was biting his lower lip. It was annoying Derek. He glared at the younger teen and brushed with his fingers against his lip. "You shouldn't do that. It'll bleed and then you alert the alpha!" Instantly Stilinsky stopped.

"Why did he stopped?" Stilinsky asked.

"Family issues!" Derek groaned when he tried to sit up.

"We should warn Scott!" Stilinsky helped him up. Very gently.

They made their way to Stiles Car and Derek was helped inside.

The drive was silent. For Stilinsky it was a first. Not saying anything. Derek mulled over what his uncle told him. Not really grasping that he was the alpha. That he killed his sister, the only niece Peter had. Pure Rage shot through him.

"Say something….anything!" Derek snarled.

"Ummmm…I can't think of anything right now…." Stilinsky stuttered. "Okay you know what?" he than said. "Your family sucks!" Stilinsky stated.

Derek let out a low growl.

"Don't growl at me buddy!" Then Stilinksy was silent. "Thank you…!"

"What for?" Derek asked.

"For saving my life!"

"I send you in there…it was my fault in the first place that you've got between the line!"

"Yeah…anyway thank you…!"

"You are welcome!"

Derek watched Stilinsky from the side. The brown orbs constantly switching …controlling the road ahead and every now and then he switched to control Derek.

"You're healing…?" he asked.

"Yeah…back at school I might be 100 % okay!" he answered.

"Do you work out or something?" the teen palmed his face not really believing what he just asked.

"Huh?"

"Your abs …looks like you work out a lot or is it a wolf thing…?"

"You checked out my abs?" Derek asked perplexed.

"Dude you were practical naked in my room!"

"Yeah but you checked me out?"

"I just noted God damn it!" Stilinsky's checks reddened.

"Okay yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I work out a lot." He heard the younger take a deep breath. Derek smirked, an idea formed in his head. "You want to watch?"

"Huh?" the teens head snapped in his direction. Derek was sure that would give him a whiplash.

"You want to watch my next work out session?" Derek slowly asked.

"Um …excuse me?"

"You know getting all sweaty and pumped up and…!"

"Dude!" Stilinksy shuddered but the blush reminded on his cheeks!

"Just asking…" Derek laughed silently.

::::::::::::::::::.

Before they got out of the car in the school parking lot Stilinsky took a deep breath.

"When?" he asked.

"What when?"

"Your next work out session? When is it?" The teen was really asking him about it.

"If we make it out alive this night, how about tomorrow at eight?" Derek smirked not really knowing why he invited the younger in the first place.

Stilinsky nodded. "Okay I'll be there."

**Maybe I should write about the actual work out session? What do you think? Review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaking hell. Never guessed you guys would be so hyped on this fic. When I woke up this morning and saw all the Hits and the reviews I was like AWESOME! I may have squealed a little bit too. **

**And because so many wanted the actual "work out" I give you this! A little more than just a hint of slash. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**My beta did an amazing job again!**

**Work out**

**Chapter 2**

They made it out alive. Barely, but they did.

Derek watched the sunrise, nursing a cup of coffee. Stilinksi was more Batman than Robin last night he mused. He underestimated the young teen. He breathed easily, falling into a calm.

Suddenly, he picked up on a familiar scent. _Stiles_.

The boy stopped his jeep a few feet away from his porch, and Derek furrowed his brow. _Why was he here_?

Derek didn't wait for the teen to knock, opening the door silently.

"Stilinski." He greeted.

"Hey there, Derek!"

"What do you want?" Derek asked evenly.

The boy flushed red. He coughed a few times before he stuttered out "Work out?"

Derek was taken aback. "What?"

"You said I could…oh god…shit…never mind…I am going and dig myself a grave now!" Stiles turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait." Derek told him.

The boy stopped and turned around with a shy, embarrassed look.

"You…you really want to watch?" Derek asked, perplexed.

"I wouldn't be here other wise."

Derek opened the door for the teen.

Jesus Christ, he thought. He had to give the boy credits for his bravery. When Derek made the offer yesterday he would have never thought he'd have the courage to really come.

Derek grabbed his coffee and followed the younger man into the burned living room.

"You work out?" he asked the boy.

"Just running and sit ups. A few." Stiles answered.

Derek rounded him, tugged the hem of his shirt and raised it a bit to have just a little peek of the boy's skin.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted…turning scarlet.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Just running and sit ups?"

"Yeah." The boy mumbled.

"Looks like you're doing more than just that." Derek complimented him.

The teen grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Don't flatter yourself." Derek rolled his eyes and stripped his shirt.

Stiles gaped at him. "Should I do turns so you can see everything?" Derek asked amused.

"Ummm sorry." The poor boys' face was beating red again.

Derek laughed "Let's start…shall we?"

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Derek made sure to put on a good show for the boy, who was sitting on the couch, watching his arms flex with every push up he was doing.

"Be helpful…count to one hundred." Derek growled lowly.

When they reached one hundred he noticed the boy's bright eyes. _God damn it, the boy will be his death._

"I'm doing chin ups next." Derek told him. "You can watch or you can loose your shirt and join me." Derek showed him the pole at the door frame, smirking a bit.

"I..I…I'm good here…!" The boy stuttered, nervously swaying on the couch, his eyes slowly raking over Derek's body.

Derek grabbed the pole and did the first ten chin ups when he heard Stiles mumble to himself. It sounded like a song.

"What?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh. I have this song in my head. I heard it on the way."

"Which song?"

The boy took out his iPod and started it. Derek watched as Stiles hummed along with it, only hearing a few lines.

"_I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You..."<em>

Derek groaned and he rushed to Stiles's side and turned off the iPod.

Of all songs the boy could listen to.

Stiles grinned at him. "It fits don't you think?"

"You…" Derek growled.

"Go on! I think you have to do ninety more chin ups, didn't you say something about getting pumped up?" Derek reeled back. The boy had some nerve. It was supposed to be fun on him but now Derek had a feeling he was roped into private porn work out session.

Stiles rose an eyebrow and nodded his head to the pole. "Let's go." He told him with a wink and smirk, but somehow managed to look as innocent as possible.

Derek shook his head. Unbelievable. But he did go back to the pole. After his ninety chin ups a fine layer of sweat covered his body.

Derek grinned. "You're okay there?"

"Good…I'm good!" the boy stuttered.

"Come over here!" Derek ordered, laying on the floor.

Nervously Stiles shuffled forward. Derek grabbed his wrist and dragged him down. Stiles's knees hit the floor, and his face was an inch away from Derek's.

"W..what?"

"Grab my ankles." Derek told him. If he was giving the boy a show he could also be part of it.

"Hold them tight, Real tight." Derek growled.

Stiles grabbed his ankles and held on. His hands were nervously shaking, but he worked to regain the confidence he had shown earlier.

"Stilinski, Grab tight!" Derek groaned.

"Stiles!"

"What?" Derek asked.

"My name is Stiles! You can call me that."

"Stiles…" Derek let his name roll around on his tongue, slowly starting the sit ups.

The boy groaned. With every flex of Derek's muscles the boys eyes glazed over more, loosing himself to the sight of Derek.

Derek could smell Stiles's arousal, and he fought off a grin. Derek would bet he could make the boy come just from saying his name.

"Stiles..." he whispered darkly.

"Huh?" The boy asked absently, too focused on his abs.

Derek sat up and took the teens hands again, slowly dragging them over is body.

Stiles breathing hitched when his fingers made contact with his abs, slowly mapping out every muscle.

The boys eyes brightened and suddenly Derek was on the floor again, Stiles on top of him, his mouth grazing the muscles his hands had roamed.

"God, Stiles." Derek groaned, his muscles flexing under Stiles's tongue.

"You gave me quite a show," Stiles whispered. "I can give you something in return…" Stiles smiled innocently, while his eyes flashed in a way that made a shiver run down Derek's spine.

**So that was the work out part. Hahahaha I hope you liked it. **

**Please review…. **

**Oh and for the song…it is Maroon5 feat. ****Christina Aguilera – moves like Jagger**


End file.
